


Love Made Tangible

by faerie_lights



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Allusions to mental illness, Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, M/M, Poetry, allusions to BDSM, inspired by riptides by sharkfish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-25 17:59:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14982554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faerie_lights/pseuds/faerie_lights
Summary: the cane is his love made tangible





	Love Made Tangible

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [riptides](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13230426) by [sharkfish](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sharkfish/pseuds/sharkfish). 



> This was inspired by [sharkfish's amazing masterpiece ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sharkfish/pseuds/sharkfish)[riptides which manages to by beautifully moving and fantastically kinky. if you haven't read it, do yourself a favor and start it immediately.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13230426/chapters/30263556)

Hush, he tells his faceless friends, be still  
(they aren’t his friends)  
Go away he tells them  
But they stay  
shuffling around the edges of his bedroom  
  
They’re watching him with their  
blank faces  
(how can they watch with no eyes)  
Without eyes they watch him  
Without lips teeth tongue they hiss his name  
  
The bottles of pills are supposed to be their undoing  
The shake shake shake of pills rattling in orange plastic are supposed to chase them away but  
but  
they’re like the tides  
even when they ebb they just coming creeping back in  
  
No the pills don’t quiet them  
Don’t still his mind  
  
But the red lines across his lover’s back  
the loving handprints that decorate his skin  
These marks  
they soothe him  
  
The sweat stings his eyes as he lays out his stripes  
The cane is his love made tangible  
an extension of himself  
  
The faceless crowd shrinks into the walls  
His lover’s cries of pain and pleasure drown out the rasp of their voices  
  
This won’t, can’t banish them forever  
He knows that  
But for now they fade  
and with each lash he whispers  
I love you  
I love you  
I love you  



End file.
